


Les diamants bleus

by BlackAngelis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Beautiful Golden Fools, Domestic Violence, Drama, F/M, Gen, Protective Siblings, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelis/pseuds/BlackAngelis
Summary: Robert laisse des diamants bleus sur la peau de Cersei.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	Les diamants bleus

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The blue diamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276202) by [BlackAngelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelis/pseuds/BlackAngelis)



> Âmes sensibles, s'abstenir.

Le ciel est bleu, le soleil brille, les parfums de l'été embaument l'air et le peuple applaudit avec enthousiasme au passage du cortège royal. Le roi a l'air fort, grâce à lui la paix est revenue, les dragons ont été chassés, plus de feu, plus de cendres, regarde, c'est notre sauveur, tu as vu la reine, elle est tellement belle, Cersei sourit du haut de son cheval, les cheveux au vent, la tête bien haute, leur accorde quelques gracieux signes de la main.

 _Je suis la reine_ , pense t-elle avec orgueil. _Mes sujets. Je suis la reine. Je suis la reine._

La foule se masse autour d'eux, les gardes peinent à la repousser. Cersei croise le regard d'une petite fille aux cheveux noirs qui la fixe avec deux yeux aussi brillants que des petites étoiles. Elle lui sourit avec une certaine douceur mêlée d'amertume.

A ses côtés il y a Robert, Robert est beau avec ses yeux bleus et sa barbe noire, Robert est fort, Robert est déterminé, Robert est un héros, Robert est roi, Robert est désiré par toutes les femmes des Sept Couronnes, mais Robert est à elle et elle est à lui.

C'est tout ce que le peuple a besoin de savoir.

_Je suis la reine. Je suis la reine._

Cette sortie au Septuaire a duré plus longtemps que prévu, Robert est contrarié, elle le voit à la façon dont sa mâchoire se crispe, elle le devine en observant ses doigts s'enrouler autour du pommeau de son épée.

Cersei continue de sourire.

« Vive le roi ! Vive la reine ! »

Ils sont bientôt de retour au Donjon Rouge. Les acclamations s'effacent, comme un nuage emporté par le vent. C'est une belle journée, le ciel est bleu, le soleil brille et son peuple vient de l'acclamer, son peuple l'aime, elle, la reine aux cheveux dorés.

« Tu as trop souri, » dit Robert. « Je te l'ai déjà dit : le peuple doit nous craindre autant que nous aimer. »

_Je suis la reine. Je suis la reine._

« Ça ne se reproduira plus. »

Il acquiesce et s'éloigne.

.

Le Donjon Rouge est une vraie fourmilière. Les domestiques courent, virevoltent, se bousculent, rient, c'est l'effervescence, dans deux semaines sera célébré le cinquième anniversaire de la défaite du Roi Fou et du couronnement de Robert, les plus nobles familles des Sept Couronnes sont attendues, les festivités dureront deux semaines entières. Cersei déambule dans les couloirs avec grâce, sa couronne de diamants sur la tête, on se tait à son passage, on ose à peine lever les yeux, on chuchote avec excitation, la reine m'a regardé, la reine m'a souri, la reine a fait ceci, la reine a fait cela.

_Je suis la reine._

Elle s'arrête près d'une fenêtre et contemple le ciel, pensive, retire sa couronne, effleure du bout des doigts les pierres qui y sont incrustées. Des diamants rouges, des diamants verts, des diamants bleus.

Une ombre surgit derrière elle.

« Majesté ? »

Cersei sursaute. La couronne tombe sur le sol.

« Lord Baelish. »

Il se penche et la ramasse avant d'observer les diamants d'un air songeur.

« Vous vouliez quelque chose ? » demande Cersei.

« Je cherche le roi. »

« J'ignore où il se trouve en ce moment. »

Ses yeux scrutateurs la transpercent, les siens se posent sur sa broche en forme d'oiseau moqueur.

« C'est une belle couronne, » lance t-il en faisant mine de la lui rendre.

Lorsqu'elle la saisit, leurs doigts se touchent. Elle recule.

« Robert aime m'offrir des diamants. »

« J'ai remarqué. »

Elle se détourne et s'éloigne lentement. Une fois que les yeux clairs de Littlefinger ne la brûlent plus, Cersei se met à courir.

.

« ...Régicide... »

On murmure, on médit, on l'insulte à son passage. Jaime n'écoute pas, Jaime n'écoute plus.

_Brûlez-les tous !_

Oh, s'ils savaient, leurs petits yeux insignifiants se tourneraient vers le sol et ne le regarderaient plus jamais, terrassés par la honte.

« Jaime ! »

Il s'arrête et laisse Tyrion le rattraper.

« Tu es impossible à trouver en ce moment. »

« Si seulement. »

Il jette un regard autour de lui. Les couloirs du Donjon, normalement déserts à cette heure, grouillent de monde.

« J'aimerais pouvoir disparaître un mois entier, le temps que ces stupides festivités se terminent. »

Les seigneurs de Westeros. Des hypocrites qui traînent son nom dans la boue à travers les Sept Couronnes mais la fermeront quand ils passeront devant lui.

« J'aimerais quitter cette ville maudite. J'aimerais leur dire à quel point ils sont pathétiques. J'aimerais... »

« Jaime. »

La voix de Tyrion est sans appel, ils ne sont pas seuls ici, quelques servants trop curieux leur jettent des coups d'œil scrutateurs.

« Tu sais que tout ce que tu dis est susceptible de remonter aux oreilles de Robert. »

Les doigts de Jaime se resserrent sur le vide.

« Je le hais lui aussi. »

« Il ne t'aime pas, il ne t'a jamais aimé, tu le sais très bien. Il ne te tolère que par égard pour Cersei. »

Jaime se souvient du mariage, de cet instant où son autre moitié lui a échappé. Elle était belle ce jour là, tellement belle.

« Où est-elle, d'ailleurs ? » demande Tyrion.

« Probablement dans sa chambre, en train d'admirer ses diamants. »

Sa voix est tellement sèche qu'il la reconnaît à peine.

« Jaime... »

Il s'éloigne rapidement. Il ne voit pas le regard désolé de Tyrion dans son dos.

.

Cersei ouvre sa boite à bijoux, en observe le contenu, laisse courir ses doigts sur les diamants froids, les sort, les contemple longuement. Des diamants bleus, des diamants violets, des diamants jaunes.

 _Ma reine de diamant_ , murmure Robert dans son esprit.

Quelques larmes s'écrasent sur le sol.

.

« Lord Arryn ! »

Jon Arryn s'arrête, se tourne vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Oui ? »

La Main de Robert a l'air surmenée.

« La rumeur court que mon père compte nous honorer de sa présence dans deux semaines. Est-ce vrai ? »

_Contrôle tes émotions. Contrôle tes émotions._

« Eh bien, en effet, Lord Tywin a répondu positivement à notre invitation. »

Tyrion regarde par la fenêtre.

« Je vois. »

Un petit oiseau gris se pose sur le rebord, sautille, gazouille.

« Messire ? »

L'oiseau tourne vers eux ses petits yeux noirs inquisiteurs, les toise avec un certain orgueil, vous êtes en cage, semble t-il dire, moi, je suis libre, je suis meilleur que vous, petites créatures faibles et misérables, je suis...

« Messire ? Tout va bien ? »

La main de Jon Arryn se pose sur son épaule. Tyrion sursaute.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je vais bien, » répond t-il.

Il se tourne de nouveau vers la fenêtre.

L'oiseau s'est envolé.

.

« Père va venir, » lâche Jaime.

Le doux soleil de fin d'après midi allume des paillettes d'or dans les longs cheveux de Cersei. Il déglutit, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Je sais, » répond t-elle.

Elle l'a laissé la convaincre de marcher avec lui dans les jardins du Donjon Rouge, son bras accroché au sien.

« Tu sais pourquoi il a accepté, » reprend Jaime, et ce qu'il dit n'a rien d'une question.

Elle s'arrête près d'un citronnier, le lâche, lui tourne le dos, tu es agaçant, mon frère.

« Où veux-tu en venir, Jaime ? » soupire Cersei.

Il lui attrape le bras, la force à le regarder dans les yeux, c'est vert contre vert, elle frémit.

« Il va me demander de quitter la garde royale. Il veut récupérer son héritier. »

Elle le laisse enrouler une mèche de ses cheveux autour de ses doigts, le regard vide.

« Dis quelque chose ! »

« Peut-être que tu devrais accepter. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu détestes Port-Réal. Rien ne te retient vraiment ici. »

Il accuse le coup en silence, se sent blessé, se déteste pour ça, la déteste pour être devenue si distante, une créature de marbre, un diamant brut qu'il ne peut plus approcher.

« Tu sais que c'est faux. »

Il se penche, cueille une fleur et la glisse dans ses cheveux, un instant tout redevient comme avant, ils sont de nouveau jeunes et insouciants, tout n'est que baisers volés et nuits passionnées, tu te souviens, Cersei, veut-il crier, tu te souviens combien on s'aimait, je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu n'as pas oublié.

Jaime tend la main pour lui caresser la joue. Elle lui attrape le poignet, ses doigts s'agitent dans le vide.

« Jaime, » souffle t-elle, la voix tremblante. « S'il te plaît. »

Elle fait un pas en arrière, il était temps, Robert sort de l'ombre, s'arrête à quelques mètres d'eux et fait un petit signe de tête à Cersei, un peu comme il y a toutes ces années, quand il a débarqué à Port-Réal, le nouveau roi avec ses cheveux noirs, une demande en mariage et c'était terminé, il lui avait arraché Cersei.

Et, comme il y a toutes ces années, Cersei s'éloigne de Jaime sans se retourner pour rejoindre son roi, lui il ne peut que rester planté là avec la rage au cœur, c'est comme ça, il n'a jamais eu que des fleurs et des rêves stupides à lui offrir, il n'a jamais fait le poids contre Robert et ses diamants.

.

« De quoi parliez-vous ? » demande Robert.

Il l'a saisie par la taille, Cersei s'oblige à ne pas grimacer de douleur, elle a l'habitude, même si elle a failli se trahir quand Jaime lui a saisi le bras tout à l'heure.

« De notre père, » répond t-elle.

« Tu dois être heureuse de le revoir après tout ce temps. »

« Oui. »

Elle hoche la tête, oui, mon roi, bien sûr, mon roi, tout ce que vous voulez.

« Très heureuse. »

Ils s'arrêtent près d'un banc en pierre, s'assoient, il passe la main dans ses cheveux, l'embrasse dans le cou, ça chatouille, elle laisse échapper un petit gloussement.

« Ma belle reine. »

Ses doigts courent sur sa peau et s'arrêtent sur son ventre trop plat.

« Aurons-nous une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer ? »

Toujours ce même ton étrange, ce mélange d'espoir et de désintérêt, Cersei baisse la tête, la secoue légèrement de gauche à droite.

« Non. »

Sa main se retire, elle le déçoit une nouvelle fois, il n'est plus d'humeur pour les caresses et les baisers, il se lève, cinq ans, cinq ans et toujours pas d'enfant, vous êtes si décevante, ma reine.

« Voilà qui est dommage. »

C'est tout, il s'éloigne, elle ne le reverra plus de la journée, elle se sent tellement désemparée.

« Robert ! »

Il jette un coup d'œil en arrière, les sourcils froncés.

« Je te donnerai un héritier. Je peux le faire. »

Il la détaille de haut en bas, ses yeux s'attardent un peu trop longtemps sur le tombeau qu'est son ventre, c'est mort, là-dedans, c'est mort.

« Je sais. »

Il ne se retourne plus.

.

_Deux jumeaux blonds se disputent à l'ombre d'un arbre._

_« Écoute, Cersei, je ne veux plus que tu sois méchante avec Tyrion. »_

_« Il a tué Mère ! C'est un monstre, je le déteste ! »_

_Jaime secoue la tête, les sourcils froncés, les poings sur les hanches._

_« C'est notre petit frère. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Si tu ne peux pas le comprendre, alors je ne veux plus te parler. »_

_« Mais... »_

_Jaime lui tourne le dos et s'éloigne._

_Cersei crie, pleure, tempête pendant une semaine, deux semaines, même son père ne l'effraye plus, elle supplie Jaime, il n'y a rien à faire, il était sérieux. Elle ne veut pas le perdre, c'est son autre moitié, alors il ne reste qu'une solution._

_Un matin, elle trouve Tyrion recroquevillé sur lui-même dans un couloir désert. Elle soupire, les larmes lui montent aux yeux, elle le déteste tellement, mais elle aime tellement Jaime._

_Elle s'approche de lui, il baisse la tête, il a peur d'elle._

_Une main se tend._

_« Tu veux venir jouer avec nous ? »_

_Il la dévisage les yeux ronds._

_Gratitude._

_Espoir._

.

« Où est Jaime ? Il est en retard, » dit Cersei.

Tyrion fait tourner sa fourchette entre ses doigts, la pose, la reprend, jette un regard dégoûté au contenu de son assiette, la repose.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il viendra, » répond t-il. « Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas faim. »

 _Et il n'est pas le seul,_ pense t-il en regardant sa sœur, c'est vrai, quoi, elle est un peu plus maigre chaque jour alors que les Sept Couronnes entières n'attendent qu'une chose, qu'elle grossisse.

« Il y a un problème ? » s'alarme t-elle.

Tyrion finit de boire son troisième verre de vin, il n'est même pas bon mais peu importe, il n'a pas d'autre clé à disposition pour déverrouiller la porte de l'ivresse.

« C'est juste ces stupides célébrations. Il n'a pas envie de se faire cracher au visage pendant deux semaines entières, voilà tout. En plus, il vient d'apprendre que Ned Stark viendra avec son épouse Tully et ses deux enfants. »

Cersei met quelques secondes à intégrer l'information, tu te moques de moi, ce n'est pas possible.

« Ned Stark ? _Ici_ ? »

Tyrion soupire, Ned fait partie de ceux qui haïssent le plus Jaime, cette sale affaire va mal se terminer.

« Robert a insisté pour qu'il vienne, à ce qu'on dit. »

« Pourquoi amener ses enfants ? Ils sont si jeunes, c'est un long et rude voyage pour eux. »

Son ton devient agressif, elle semble l'accuser, qu'as-tu encore fait, Tyrion, quel nouveau moyen de disgracier notre famille as-tu trouvé, il lève les mains pour clamer son innocence.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je te l'ai dit, c'est Robert qui a insisté. C'est ton mari, tu es la mieux placée pour savoir ce qui lui passe par la tête. »

Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine, ça y est, elle est contrariée pour la reste de la soirée, décidément, cette journée n'aura rien eu de très drôle.

De manière générale, Cersei est souvent contrariée en sa présence, surtout depuis l'affaire Tysha, bref, la vie au Donjon Rouge est loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille.

Comme à chaque fois que Robert est mentionné, Cersei s'abstient de répondre, le silence retombe.

« J'ignorais que Robert était devenu si romantique, » avance Tyrion.

« Quoi ? »

« La fleur. Dans tes cheveux. »

« Oh. »

Elle palpe ses cheveux, la retire avec douceur, elle avait oublié sa présence. Ses doigts effleurent les pétales blancs.

« Ce n'est pas Robert. »

Le nom de Jaime vient planer entre eux. Tyrion se souvient qu'à une époque pas si lointaine il y avait toujours des fleurs dans les cheveux de Cersei, ah, ils se croyaient malins, Jaime et elle, ils se croyaient discrets, mais jamais ils n'ont pu le duper lui, il savait, il l'a toujours su. C'était le temps où ils souriaient, heureux, insouciants, deux beaux idiots dorés, c'est ce qu'ils étaient, Cersei avait l'air un peu stupide avec ces fleurs roses et blanches dans les cheveux et Jaime était encore pire, à la regarder comme la plus belle merveille du monde. Tout ça c'était l'innocence, c'était avant que Père ne les traîne jusque Port-Réal, avant Aerys, avant Robert.

« Robert ne me donne jamais de fleurs, » reprend Cersei. « Seulement des diamants. »

Elle remplit son verre de vin pour la quatrième fois.

.

Cersei brosse ses longs cheveux devant le miroir.

_Je suis la reine._

Son coffret à bijoux reste fermé. Ses yeux se promènent sur sa peau.

_Je suis la reine._

Un diamant bleu sur son bras. Elle soupire. Elle n'aurait pas dû sourire autant.

_Je suis la reine._

Un diamant violacé sur sa hanche, un diamant verdâtre sur son épaule.

_Je suis la reine._

Robert se glisse derrière elle en silence. Cersei l'observe dans le miroir alors qu'il l'embrasse sur le haut du crâne. Il a bu, elle sent l'odeur du vin sur lui. Elle aussi a bu mais pas assez, elle ne boit jamais assez pour oublier.

« Notre enfant ne va pas se faire tout seul, » dit-il.

Cersei comprend le message, repose la brosse sur la coiffeuse, se lève, retire sa chemise de nuit, s'allonge sur le lit, écarte les jambes et attend docilement.

Robert grimpe maladroitement sur elle, l'écrase de son poids, il a bu, beaucoup trop bu, il lui fait mal, elle aura des nouveaux diamants bleus sur la peau demain.

_Je suis la reine. Je suis la reine. Je suis la reine._

.

« Il est fait pour ça, » remarque Cersei.

Jaime s'entraîne avec Barristan Selmy. Ses traits séduisants sont déformés par la rage. Tyrion acquiesce pensivement, évidemment qu'il est fait pour ça, leur frère doré, il pourrait mettre le monde à ses pieds avec son épée s'il le voulait.

Il ne fait pas froid mais Cersei tremble, le soleil ne réchauffe pas sa peau de glace, elle se frotte les bras en grimaçant. Il y a des cernes noirs sous ses yeux.

« Il y a un problème ? » demande Tyrion.

Cersei se braque, le fusille du regard.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y en aurait un ? »

« As-tu vu ta tête récemment ? » rétorque t-il. « Tu ressembles à un cadavre, ni plus ni moins. »

« Oh. »

Elle hausse les épaules d'un air détaché, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, c'est tout. »

Il fait mine de ne pas comprendre le sous-entendu, elle fait mine de n'en avoir fait aucun, c'est bien ce qui a toujours défini leur relation, après tout, faire mine de, faire mine de ne pas se détester, faire mine de s'apprécier, tout ça pour faire plaisir à Jaime, et puis un jour la frontière se brouille, je te déteste ou je t'aime, on fait mine de ne pas savoir.

Le ton monte entre Jaime et Barristan, les bras s'agitent, les épées sont brandies, cet entraînement va mal finir.

« Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de vous, Régicide ! »

Tyrion grimace, le mot maudit a été prononcé, il s'interpose avant que Jaime ne fasse quelque chose de stupide.

« Jaime, s'il te plaît. Calme-toi. »

« Écoutez votre frère, » lance sèchement Barristan. « Il a visiblement plus de bon sens que vous. »

« Je ne... »

« Jaime, » insiste Tyrion. « Pas devant Cersei. »

Régicide, le mot maudit, Cersei, le mot magique. Après un dernier regard noir, il jette son épée sur le sol, c'est bien parce que ma sœur est là, semble t-il dire.

« Tu es blessé, » constate Cersei en touchant la vilaine coupure qu'il a au visage. Un peu de sang lui coule sur les doigts. Sans prévenir, Jaime couvre sa main de la sienne et la frotte contre sa joue, leurs regards se croisent, s'accrochent, ne se lâchent plus, c'est une flamme jamais éteinte, un ancien soleil devenu trop lointain, une fleur fanée qui refuse de mourir tout à fait. Tyrion se racle la gorge, c'est risqué, on pourrait les voir. Cersei retire sa main, le lien se brise, elle détourne les yeux.

« Je dois y aller. »

Jaime n'essaye pas de la retenir, il a cessé d'essayer il y a bien longtemps.

.

_Cersei est nerveuse, essuie ses mains moites sur sa robe de mariée, derrière elle Robert referme la porte, la détaille avec deux yeux brillant d'envie, elle rougit un peu._

_« Ma belle reine. »_

_Il a refusé la cérémonie du coucher quand il a vu que ça la mettait mal à l'aise, elle lui en est reconnaissante, elle lui sourit timidement. Il la déshabille avec douceur puis s'allonge sur elle, il a un peu bu mais ce n'est pas grave, ses baisers sont passionnés. Elle est inquiète, elle n'est pas intacte, il va forcément s'en apercevoir, que va t-il dire ? Il ne fronce même pas les sourcils une fois qu'il est en elle, peut-être n'a t-il rien remarqué après tout, il ne cesse pas de l'embrasser._

_« Cersei, » murmure t-il dans son oreille._

.

Cersei erre dans les couloirs sans but précis, s'arrête, s'assure que personne n'est dans les parages et relève les manches de sa robe.

_Je t'aime tellement, Cersei._

Ses nouveaux diamants bleus sont douloureux, Robert a été tellement brusque hier soir.

_Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je t'aime._

« Cersei ! »

Elle sursaute, ses bras retombent le long de son corps, son cœur hurle dans sa poitrine, encore des nouveaux diamants, peut-être, elle ne sait pas, elle ne sait jamais.

« Je t'ai cherchée partout, » dit Robert.

Cersei recule imperceptiblement.

« Il y a encore eu un problème avec le Régicide. »

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça... s'il te plaît. »

Il lui saisit le bras sans douceur, ses diamants bleus lui envoient des éclairs de douleur.

« Ton frère est incontrôlable. »

« Je sais. »

« Il faut que tu lui parles. »

« Je le ferai. »

Elle baisse la tête en bonne épouse obéissante, il est satisfait, son regard se radoucit, il la lâche.

« Au fait, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Un collier de diamants apparaît devant elle. Sa gorge se noue.

« Il est magnifique. »

Elle laisse Robert le lui mettre, elle sent son souffle chaud dans sa nuque.

« Ma reine. »

Il parsème son cou de petits baisers.

« Je ne suis rien sans toi. Tu le sais, pas vrai ? »

Elle le laisse refermer ses bras autour d'elle.

« Je sais. »

.

Elle a renversé son coffret à bijoux sur le sol. Les diamants brillent, réfléchissent la lumière du soleil, celle qui a disparu de ses yeux. Cersei ajoute son nouveau collier au tas, aligne les diamants, fait la moue, change d'avis, les trie par couleur.

Des diamants bleus. Robert a raison, Jaime est si stupide, parfois.

Des diamants verts. Cette robe ne dissimule pas assez sa peau.

Des diamants jaunes. Une bonne épouse ne contredit jamais son mari.

Des diamants rouges. Quand cessera t-elle enfin de saigner ?

Elle achève d'aligner les diamants et recule, satisfaite. Un éclair doré jaillit de nulle part et atterrit sur la pile brillante.

« Encore toi ? »

Le chat au poil doré et aux yeux verts miaule bruyamment, la fenêtre est ouverte, c'est par là qu'il a dû rentrer, ça fait quelques semaines qu'il vient lui rendre visite mais il reste distant, alors Cersei essaye de l'apprivoiser.

« Tu te sens seul ? »

Il miaule, elle se trouve pathétique, une reine qui parle à un chat, vraiment, on aura tout vu. Elle tend la main, le chat courbe l'échine, il se méfie des humains, peut-être a t-il été maltraité.

« Je ne te ferai pas de mal. »

Sa main rentre en contact avec son beau pelage. La seconde suivante, elle contemple la marque qu'ont laissé ses griffes sur son bras, le regard vide.

.

« Père sera là dans quelques jours. »

Nouveau coup d'épée.

« Je n'étais pas au courant, » ironise Jaime.

Tyrion grimace, roule des yeux, cet arbre sera bientôt réduit en charpie.

« Que t'a fait cet arbre, déjà ? »

« Rien. C'est un des préférés de Cersei. »

Une branche s'effondre sur le sol.

« Jaime... »

« Tu as vu son nouveau collier ? Celui avec les gros diamants ? »

« Cersei porte toujours des diamants, Jaime. »

Cri rageur. L'épée s'enfonce dans le tronc, y reste coincée, Jaime tire et manque de tomber en arrière.

« Des diamants. Des maudits diamants. C'est tout ce qui semble l'intéresser depuis son mariage. »

L'arbre est salement amoché. Jaime lève son épée mais c'est fini, sa rage l'a déserté, il laisse tomber l'arme sur le sol, déconfit.

« Je ne la comprends pas. Je ne la comprends plus. Elle s'est métamorphosée. »

Tyrion soupire et hausse les épaules, que veux-tu y faire, c'est comme ça, c'est la reine, maintenant.

« Il doit y avoir une explication, » insiste Jaime. « Elle ne peut pas avoir oublié... _nous_ avoir oubliés. »

« Robert est son mari. Elle l'aime. »

Il s'esclaffe avec mépris.

« Ne me fais pas rire. Elle a peut-être de l'affection pour lui, mais elle ne l'aime pas. Pas comme... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, regarde ailleurs, les poings serrés. Tyrion décide qu'il est temps de changer de sujet.

« Tu sais ce que je vais demander à Père. »

Il a peur, il crève de trouille, les yeux acérés de Tywin le transpercent déjà.

« Tu aimerais mon soutien, » devine Jaime.

Tyrion hausse les épaules, embarrassé, n'ose pas dire oui, c'est une grosse faveur qu'il demande là et il le sait.

« Tu as dit toi-même que tu ne comptais aller nulle part. »

Quatre yeux verts se posent sur l'arbre massacré. Le silence est pesant.

.

_Cersei suit Robert jusque la table du conseil restreint, elle n'est reine que depuis quelques jours mais il insiste pour qu'elle le suive partout._

_« Ma reine aura sa place à la table du conseil, » annonce t-il._

_Stannis fait la grimace, tu exagères, mon frère, ce n'est pas la place d'une reine, Renly pouffe, il trouve ça drôle, Jon Arryn se contente d'acquiescer, Littlefinger fronce les sourcils, songeur._

_Cersei s'assoit à ses côtés, rayonnante. Elle est la reine._

.

Cersei fixe un point invisible, un sourire figé sur les lèvres. Sa posture favorite pour ne pas voir, ne pas écouter, ne pas penser.

« Votre Majesté ? »

Elle aimerait s'effacer, être invisible, aussi immatérielle que l'air, peut-être que là les diamants cesseraient de la brûler.

« Votre Majesté ? »

Être une goutte d'eau, un souffle de vent, un pétale de fleur, elle se demande ce que ça ferait.

« Cersei. »

Elle cligne des yeux. Tous les membres du conseil restreint sont tournés vers elle. Robert la transperce de son regard bleu, elle comprend qu'on lui a posé une question.

« Je suis d'accord avec le roi. »

Robert hoche la tête, satisfait, c'est ce qu'il voulait entendre, on ne lui a pas vraiment demandé son avis. La réunion s'achève, Robert l'embrasse sur la joue et disparaît avec Renly et Stannis. Jon Arryn prend le temps de s'incliner avant de partir. Pycelle hausse un sourcil interrogateur, elle secoue la tête, non, elle n'a pas besoin de lui aujourd'hui.

Littlefinger fait mine de rassembler quelques parchemins, s'attarde, la détaille avec attention.

« Tout va bien, Votre Majesté ? »

Cersei effleure son collier de diamants.

« Tout va bien. »

Sa voix ne tremble pas.

.

_« Tu m'as contredit, tout à l'heure. »_

_La réunion vient à peine de se terminer, il ne reste plus que Robert et Cersei à la table. Elle hausse les épaules, mal à l'aise, elle n'aime pas cette drôle de lueur qui brille dans les yeux de son roi._

_« On m'a demandé mon avis. »_

_« Une reine doit toujours être d'accord avec son roi. Nous ne formons qu'un, tous les deux. C'est clair ? »_

_Elle s'oblige à acquiescer, indignée._

_Plus tard, quand Jaime lui demandera d'où vient ce bleu sur son épaule, elle lui dira qu'elle a trébuché et s'est cognée._

.

Le chat revient la voir. Son œil vif est immédiatement attiré par le collier de diamants abandonné sur la coiffeuse. Il s'en approche, se met à jouer avec. Cersei le regarde faire, pensive.

« Contente qu'il plaise à quelqu'un. »

Elle touche le diamant rouge sur son épaule du bout des doigts. Des perles d'eau s'écrasent devant le chat. Il relève la tête et miaule.

« J'aimerais être comme toi, sauter sur les toits, grimper aux murs. Tu ne tombes jamais, pas vrai ? »

Nouveau miaulement. Nouvelles larmes.

Le chat saute sur ses genoux et ronronne.

.

Cersei, Jaime et Tyrion sont alignés dans la cour du Donjon Rouge et observent les bannières écarlates au lion doré se succéder devant eux. Robert n'est pas là, une manière de rappeler à Tywin qui est le roi, vous autres lions n'êtes rien ici, c'est le cerf qui est couronné.

Enfin, en fin de cortège, il apparaît. Jaime soupire, Tyrion se crispe, Cersei reste immobile. Tywin descend de son cheval, vient se planter devant eux. Pas un mot.

Il les détaille de haut en bas, s'attarde plus longtemps que nécessaire sur le ventre de Cersei, jette un regard dégoûté à Tyrion et puis finalement, il se tourne vers le seul de ses enfants qui l'intéresse vraiment.

« Jaime. Un mot. »

Il comprend le message, acquiesce, le suit la tête haute, autant en finir tout de suite. Jaime est l'héritier rêvé, le lion doré, le chevalier sans peur, celui qui mérite un peu d'attention. Cersei et Tyrion sont des fardeaux dont on se désintéresse rapidement, le nain et la reine infertile, des demi-lions, des déceptions, pour une fois Cersei est plus proche de Tyrion qu'elle ne le sera jamais de Jaime, être laissé pour compte ça crée des liens.

Ils restent plantés là de longues minutes. Quelques nuages viennent cacher le soleil.

.

Tywin se comporte comme si le Donjon Rouge lui appartenait, on s'incline, on chuchote sur leur passage, cette fois il n'y a aucune insulte, le mot Régicide ne sera pas prononcé, la mélodie des _Pluies de Castamere_ résonne dans tous les esprits. Tywin s'assoit à la table du conseil restreint, peut-être que dans son esprit il n'a jamais cessé d'être la Main du roi. Jaime s'assoit à son tour, il redoute ce qui va suivre, il pense à Cersei, à Tyrion, ce n'est pas bon, il faut qu'il reste concentré.

« Je vais être concis, » dit Tywin, il ne s'embarrasse pas de banalités, ne lui demande pas comment il va, ces choses triviales sont indignes des lions.

« Je veux que tu quittes la garde royale et que tu rentres à Castral Roc. J'ai besoin de mon héritier. »

Jaime ouvre la bouche pour protester, il ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

« Tu as deux semaines pour y réfléchir. J'espère que tu auras le bon sens de mettre fin à cette mascarade qui n'a que trop duré. »

Et il se lève. Jaime le regarde faire, il y a de l'amertume dans ses yeux, lui ce qu'il voulait c'était autre chose qu'une ombre fuyante en guise de père, c'était les lèvres de Cersei et ses baisers, c'était se tirer d'ici et ne jamais revenir, c'est vraiment pas de chance, tout ce qu'il a c'est une épée tachée du sang d'un roi et une jumelle qui n'est plus qu'une étrangère.

.

« Ton père se comporte comme si le monde lui appartenait. »

Cersei n'ose pas lever les yeux vers le miroir et y apercevoir les prémices de la tempête qui va suivre. Elle continue de brosser frénétiquement ses longs cheveux.

« Il n'a même pas daigné venir ployer le genou devant moi. »

Ses gestes deviennent saccadés, elle s'arrache quelques cheveux.

« Lui et le Régicide sont faits du même bois. Deux lions qui n'ont pas encore compris que les Lannister ne sont rien ici. »

Cersei pose la brosse près du coffret à bijoux.

« Moi aussi je suis une Lannister, » s'entend t-elle dire.

Sa voix est un courant d'air, elle a l'impression qu'une étrangère parle à sa place, que Cersei Lannister parle à sa place, sauf qu'elle n'est plus vraiment Cersei Lannister, pas vrai, elle est la reine.

« Tu es ma femme. »

La main de Robert se referme sur son épaule.

Leurs regards se croisent dans le miroir.

.

« Ma reine. »

Cersei courbe gracieusement la tête devant les seigneurs qui défilent devant elle, bienvenue, comment allez-vous, heureuse de vous revoir, ravie que vous ayez fait le voyage, je vais bien, merci, tout va bien.

_Je suis désolé, Cersei._

Eddard et Catelyn Stark apparaissent, s'inclinent, il tient un petit garçon par la main, elle porte une fillette dans ses bras.

_Je ne voulais pas... laisse-moi regarder... je vais envoyer chercher Pycelle, d'accord ?_

« Lord Stark. Le roi sera content de vous savoir ici. »

« Ma reine, permettez-nous de vous présenter nos enfants, » dit Catelyn. « Robb et Sansa. »

_Je suis désolé. C'est à cause de ton père et de ton frère, et de ces festivités, tout ça me rend nerveux. Je suis désolé._

« Allez, Robb, dis bonjour. »

Il s'incline maladroitement devant elle. La petite Sansa, qui n'a pas deux ans, pose sur elle deux grands yeux bleus rieurs.

_Regarde-moi, Cersei. Regarde-moi. Je suis désolé._

Elle regarde les deux enfants avec envie. Le sourire qu'elle esquisse se transforme en grimace, elle enfouit ses émotions au plus profond d'elle-même, ça va passer, ça passe toujours.

Les Stark s'éloignent, ils étaient les derniers. Son sourire s'affaisse, elle quitte la cour et se réfugie dans un couloir désert.

_Je t'aime, Cersei. Je suis désolé. Ça ne se reproduira plus._

Elle s'appuie contre le mur les larmes aux yeux, prend de grandes inspirations, ça va passer, demain ça fera moins mal.

« Cersei ? »

Elle écarquille les yeux. Tyrion était aussi dans la cour, il se cachait de leur père, il a dû la suivre. Il s'approche d'elle, pose une main dans le creux de son dos, des années de pratique, c'est tout ce qui l'empêche de hurler, tout ce qui empêche l'éclair de souffrance de traverser son visage.

« Tout va bien ? »

Il retire sa main de l'énorme diamant bleu sur sa peau, elle souffle un peu.

_C'était la dernière fois, je te le promets._

« Je vais bien. »

« Tu n'en as pas l'air. »

« Je... je ne me sens pas très bien, c'est tout. J'ai besoin de repos. »

Il fronce les sourcils, il ne la croit pas, elle panique, une boule se forme dans sa gorge.

« Je vais te raccompagner jusque ta chambre, » dit Tyrion, garde tes regards noirs, ce n'est pas négociable, elle soupire, son petit frère est trop intelligent pour son propre bien.

Ça va passer. Ça va passer.

_La dernière fois._

.

« Tu as parlé à Père ? »

Jaime et Tyrion observent d'un air ennuyé le ballet des nobles dans la salle du trône. Certains jettent un sale regard à Jaime, sa mâchoire se crispe, il se noie dans un océan de haine.

« Pas encore, » répond Tyrion.

Tywin n'est nulle part en vue. Robert parle fort, éclate de rire, donne des accolades à tour de bras, aujourd'hui est un jour de fête, sa bonne humeur est contagieuse. Cersei le suit docilement, le regard un peu éteint, un sourire de façade sur les lèvres.

« Je suis inquiet pour elle, » lâche Tyrion.

Jaime hausse les épaules d'un air détaché.

« C'est la reine. Que veux tu qu'il lui arrive ? »

Ses sourcils froncés viennent détromper ses paroles, je te déteste, ma sœur, mais je t'aime à en crever.

« Elle me le dirait, si quelque chose n'allait pas, pas vrai ? »

Tyrion se fend d'un sourire aussi faux que celui de la reine.

« Bien sûr. »

.

_« Viens ici, Cersei. »_

_Cersei s'approche docilement de son père._

_« Tu vas épouser Robert Baratheon. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? »_

_« Oui, Père. Je vais devenir reine. »_

_« Sais-tu que doit faire une reine ? »_

_« Oui, Père. Donner un héritier à son roi. »_

_« Entre autres. Une reine doit obéir à son roi. Tu devras faire ce que Robert te dit. Tu as compris ? »_

_« Oui, Père. »_

_« Il t'a choisie, Cersei. C'est toi qu'il veut épouser. C'est un honneur. Ne me déçois pas. C'est bien clair ? »_

_« Oui, Père. »_

_« Tu vas devenir reine. Tu es heureuse ? »_

_« Oui, Père. »_

.

_Je suis la reine._

« Entrez. »

Cersei pousse doucement la porte, la referme derrière elle, s'approche du bureau où est assis Tywin.

« Vous souhaitiez me parler, Père ? »

Il l'observe en silence pendant de trop longues secondes. Elle s'oblige à ne pas baisser les yeux.

_Je suis la reine._

« Tu n'es toujours pas enceinte. »

Le ton est sec, ce n'est pas un constat, c'est un reproche.

« Non, Père. »

« Es-tu donc une épouse si décevante ? »

Cersei ne rougit pas, je suis la reine, les reines ne rougissent pas, les lions ne rougissent pas.

« Robert partage mon lit presque chaque soir. »

« Avec bien peu de résultats, semble t-il. »

« Je... je suis déjà tombée enceinte une fois. »

« Et tu n'as même pas été capable de le garder. »

C'est un souvenir proche et lointain à la fois, un diamant rouge dans sa mémoire, une douleur qui ne la quitte jamais.

« C'est un miracle que Robert ne t'ait pas encore répudiée. »

« Robert m'aime. »

Il s'esclaffe.

« Robert a besoin d'un héritier. Si tu refuses de le lui donner, il ira le chercher ailleurs. »

Il agite la main, l'entrevue est terminée, elle a reçu son sermon, elle peut y aller, alors elle se dirige vers la porte, l'échine courbée, s'il voyait ses diamants bleus qu'est-ce qu'il dirait, ça c'est une bonne question.

« Cersei ? »

Elle s'arrête, a envie d'enlever sa robe, regardez, Père, regardez ce qu'elle est devenue, votre fille, regardez, regardez.

« Tu portes l'avenir et l'honneur des Lannister sur tes épaules. Ne me déçois pas. »

Vous ne voyez pas, pas vrai, vous ne cherchez pas à voir, personne ne voit, je suis la reine, je suis la reine, je suis la reine.

« Oui, Père. »

.

« Ils sont magnifiques. Tu as de la chance, mon ami. »

Ned sourit, accepte le compliment avec modestie, ils tiennent de leur mère, pas de moi.

« J'espère qu'un jour tes enfants joueront avec les miens, » reprend Ned.

« Je l'espère aussi. »

La bonne humeur de Robert disparaît, il revoit le ventre rond de Cersei, ses yeux verts rieurs, elle rayonne, lui parle de prénoms et de berceuses, et puis un jour c'est fini, c'est du sang qui coule entre ses jambes et des larmes sur ses joues, c'est son ventre qui se change en tombeau et leur avenir qui tombe à l'eau.

« Ton épouse est très belle, » offre Ned. « Mais elle ne sourit pas beaucoup. »

Robert hausse les épaules, lui aussi trouve qu'elle ne sourit pas beaucoup, sa reine de diamant, le jour où ils auront un enfant ça s'arrangera.

« Tu penses encore à Lyanna ? » demande Ned.

« Parfois, » admet Robert.

Ned devient hésitant, ils s'aventurent en terrain glissant, il n'est jamais bon de réveiller les morts.

« Nous n'avons jamais vraiment discuté de ce qui s'est passé à la Tour de la Joie. »

« Et je ne souhaite pas en parler. S'il te plaît, Ned. Nous sommes censés célébrer quelque chose, laissons les morts là où ils sont. »

Il est gêné, hausse les épaules, comme tu veux, après tout c'est toi le roi.

La conversation en reste là.

.

_« Elle rayonne, » dit Tyrion._

_Jaime observe le ventre rond de Cersei et acquiesce, c'est vrai, elle est heureuse leur sœur, l'héritier tant attendu va enfin arriver, il est impossible de rester insensible à sa joie. Elle lui sourit depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, il étouffe l'amertume et lui rend son sourire._

_« C'est le tien ? » demande Tyrion, hésitant._

_Jaime secoue la tête de droite à gauche._

_« Si seulement. »_

.

« C'est en bonne voie de guérison, Votre Majesté. Il devrait disparaître d'ici deux semaines. »

Cersei hoche la tête, se rhabille, cherche le regard de Pycelle, ne le trouve pas, pourquoi elle se fatigue encore, il ne la regarde jamais dans les yeux. Elle parcourt les couloirs, elle rase les murs, fait des détours pour ne croiser personne, c'est un échec, elle manque de se faire renverser par Littlefinger.

« Votre Majesté. »

Lui n'hésite pas à la regarder dans les yeux, lui n'hésite pas à voir là où tous les autres sont aveugles, ils voit les diamants cachés, ceux qui sont sur sa peau. Elle répond à peine, poursuit sa route, il sait, grand bien lui fasse, qu'est-ce que ça change après tout.

Le chat est sur son lit lorsqu'elle entre dans sa chambre. Il la laisse le gratter derrière les oreilles, les yeux plissés.

« Je devrais te trouver un nom. »

Elle regarde par la fenêtre, imagine qu'elle s'envole, enfin libre, loin des diamants bleus.

« Songefeu, » dit-elle, elle repense à ces nuits qu'elle passait collée contre Jaime, à Castral Roc, à ces histoires qu'il lui racontait, ces histoires de dragons et de chevaliers, si les dragons existaient encore on s'envolerait loin d'ici, qu'il lui disait, et on irait quelque part où on pourrait s'aimer.

Elle secoue la tête, reprend ses esprits, elle est reine, maintenant, tout ça ce sont des rêves idiots, c'est vraiment ce qu'elle était, une petite idiote. Songefeu miaule, il a l'air d'aimer son nom, elle sourit un peu et elle en oublie presque les diamants bleus.

.

« Tu vas participer à ce tournoi ? » demande Tyrion.

Jaime hausse les épaules, l'œil maussade, et repousse son assiette.

« Je n'en sais rien. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que j'évite de me faire remarquer. »

Tyrion remarque les cernes sous ses yeux, c'est drôle, Cersei a exactement les mêmes.

« Encore des cauchemars ? » devine t-il.

Il acquiesce d'un air fataliste, rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire, semble t-il dire.

« Tu as vu Cersei récemment ? » demande Jaime. « J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'évite. »

Ça fait cinq ans qu'elle t'évite, mon frère, veut-il répondre, il ne le fait pas, Jaime n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça.

« Pas depuis hier. Je crois que voir les enfants Stark l'a bouleversée. »

« Robert est un imbécile. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait, qu'agiter des enfants devant elle la ferait tomber enceinte ? »

Il abat un poing rageur sur la table.

« Je le hais. Je les hais tous. »

Et il se lève et s'éloigne rapidement.

.

_Trois adolescents sortent de l'océan en riant, ils sont jeunes, encore innocents, ils lèvent les yeux vers ce qui a été leur maison depuis leur naissance, secouent leurs cheveux d'or pour en chasser l'eau, une lueur de nostalgie brille dans leurs yeux verts._

_« C'est fini, hein ? » lâche Tyrion, il a peur, il commence à peine à comprendre que le monde est un endroit bien cruel._

_Jaime lui ébouriffe les cheveux._

_« Non, petit frère. »_

_Il lui attrape la main, puis saisit celle de Cersei, demain ils s'en iront mais ça ira, ils sont invincibles tous les trois._

_« Il faut qu'on se promette d'être toujours là les uns pour les autres, peu importe ce qui arrive. »_

_Ils sont des lions, les lions doivent veiller les uns sur les autres._

_« Toujours ? » reprend Jaime._

_Tyrion hoche la tête._

_« Toujours. »_

_Cersei hésite, jette un œil à Tyrion, hausse les épaules, à quoi bon faire semblant._

_« Toujours. »_

.

Cersei est allongée dans les jardins, à l'ombre d'un arbre, elle regarde le soleil jouer à cache-cache avec les nuages, elle peut voir les tours du Donjon de là où elle est, elle imagine déployer ses ailes et s'envoler, ou peut-être tout simplement sauter par la fenêtre et se fracasser sur le sol en une pluie de diamants rouges, ça ferait sûrement moins mal.

« Cersei ? »

Tyrion et Jaime se penchent au-dessus d'elle, paraissent surpris de la trouver là, échangent un rapide coup d'œil et puis s'allongent près d'elle en silence. Ils ne parlent pas, ils n'ont pas besoin de mots, le chevalier tourmenté, le nain honteux et la reine de diamant, quel trio ils forment, c'est ça, la fameuse dynastie Lannister, trois lions bousillés qui n'osent même plus se regarder dans les yeux pour éviter de se souvenir de leur propre douleur.

Cersei se sent bien ici, au milieu de son troupeau de lions, ils lui manquent, ses frères, même Tyrion, c'est pour dire, et Jaime... Jaime...

« Cersei... » murmure t-il en lui caressant le dos de la main.

Elle se tourne vers lui, ses yeux brillent, elle se souvient des fleurs roses et blanches dans ses cheveux, de ses histoires de dragons et de chevaliers, de sa peau contre sa peau.

« Cersei ! »

Elle sursaute, se redresse, Robert vient se planter devant eux, son ton est sans appel. Cersei se lève et saisit le bras que son mari lui tend. Jaime et Tyrion la regardent partir, son absence crée un vide entre eux, ils ont mal, ça saigne, c'est dommage qu'ils ne cherchent pas à la retenir, vraiment, peut-être que s'ils étaient tous les deux moins brisés ils auraient vu, ils auraient su.

.

« Tu passes trop de temps avec tes frères. Ils ont une mauvaise influence sur toi. »

Cersei baisse la tête, à une époque elle les aurait peut-être défendus, ses frères, c'est vrai, ils sont agaçants, insolents, insupportables mais c'est pour ça qu'elle les aime. Les diamants alourdissent sa langue, maintenant.

Ils croisent Ned et Catelyn Stark, ils s'inclinent respectueusement, Robert s'esclaffe, pourquoi tant de formalités, nous sommes amis. Ils échangent quelques mots mais le regard scrutateur de Ned ne la quitte pas.

« Tout va bien, Votre Majesté ? »

Elle sourit tranquillement.

« Tout va bien. »

.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui te retient ici. »

Jaime hausse les épaules. Il ne jettera pas un regard vers la droite, là où sont assis Cersei et Robert.

« Tyrion est venu te parler, » devine Jaime.

Tywin s'esclaffe avec mépris.

« Je refuse de laisser le Roc à cette créature. »

Jaime se désintéresse totalement du tournoi, à quoi bon s'il n'y participe pas, à quoi bon s'il ne peut pas impressionner Cersei.

« Cette créature est votre fils. »

« Robert te hait, » reprend Tywin en l'ignorant, le sujet Tyrion est clos. « Tu le hais aussi. Tu détestes Port-Réal. Rentre à Castral Roc, tu retrouveras le respect qui t'est dû. Tu n'auras à t'incliner devant personne, tu pourras faire ce que bon te semble. On te trouvera une femme. Tu auras des enfants. »

C'est tentant, fuir ce mépris, ces cauchemars, la voix du Roi Fou dans sa tête, la voix de Robert dans ses oreilles. Il dirait oui sans hésiter, d'ailleurs, s'il n'y avait pas Cersei, il soupire, tout a toujours été pour Cersei.

« Ma vie actuelle me convient parfaitement, Père. »

Il ne s'attend pas à ce que Tywin le croie. Il ne se croit pas lui-même.

.

« Un chat ? »

Songefeu est couché sur ses genoux quand Robert entre dans la pièce.

« Tu sais que je déteste les chats. »

La main de Cersei se referme sur les poils dorés.

« J'aime beaucoup ce chat... s'il te plaît. »

Il s'approche du lit, Songefeu feule et décampe aussitôt. Il déboutonne sa chemise de nuit, presse son sein.

« Robert... » tente t-elle de protester.

Il ne l'écoute pas, elle se retrouve totalement nue, il rampe sur son corps constellé de diamants.

« Je t'aime, Cersei, » dit-il avant de plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne.

Elle se laisse faire, il est inutile de se débattre, elle regarde le plafond et attend qu'il ait terminé en songeant à on ne sait quoi.

_Je suis la reine._

Robert s'endort rapidement. Quand elle l'entend ronfler, elle se lève, traverse la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, ouvre la porte, se réfugie dans le couloir sombre.

_Je suis la reine._

Elle se laisse glisser contre le mur, enfouit la tête dans ses genoux et là, au milieu de la nuit glacée, Cersei Lannister se met à pleurer.

.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Ned Stark a accepté de venir. »

Celui-ci évite les autres seigneurs, sourit à peine, veille sur ses deux enfants comme un loup géant veillerait sur ses petits.

Jaime hausse les épaules, je ne sais pas non plus et à vrai dire je n'en ai rien à faire, Tyrion.

« Il cherche des réponses. »

Littlefinger les regarde de son air perpétuellement omniscient.

« Des réponses ? » répète Tyrion. « Sur quoi ? »

« Lyanna, bien sûr. »

Jaime fronce les sourcils.

« Lyanna est morte. Les soldats de Rhaegar l'ont tuée à la Tour de la Joie quand ils se sont aperçus que la guerre était perdue. Il n'y a aucun mystère. »

Littlefinger s'esclaffe, ils ont presque le même âge mais Jaime se sent comme un enfant ignorant à côté de lui.

« Oui, c'est la version officielle. Très touchante, je l'admets volontiers. Le noble Ned Stark qui arrive trop tard et pleure sur le corps transpercé de sa sœur... j'en ai la larme à l'œil. »

L'ironie dans sa voix fait vibrer l'air.

« Où voulez-vous en venir ? »

« Lyanna n'est pas morte d'un coup d'épée, » répond Littlefinger sur le ton de la confidence. « Elle était bien vivante quand Ned est arrivé. Robert n'était pas très loin derrière. »

« Ned a retrouvé sa sœur, alors ? » demande naïvement Tyrion.

Un sourire mince étire les lèvres du Grand Argentier.

« Il n'en a pas eu le temps. Il était en bas de la tour quand Lyanna s'est écrasée juste à ses pieds. »

Il les observe tranquillement, les jauge du regard, la tension est palpable.

« Qu'insinuez-vous, Lord Baelish ? » lâche Jaime après une minute de silence.

« Je n'insinue rien du tout, Ser. »

« Un des soldats de Rhaegar a dû pousser Lyanna, » poursuit-il.

Littlefinger s'incline dans une courbette non dénuée de moquerie.

« Cela va sans dire. Passez une bonne journée. »

Et il s'éloigne. Tyrion et Jaime restent immobiles.

« Elle me l'aurait dit, si quelque chose n'allait pas, » murmure Jaime. « Elle me l'aurait dit. »

Tyrion n'acquiesce pas.

.

Cersei erre sans but, Cersei est un souffle de vent, un nuage transparent, une ombre fuyante. Elle se penche aux fenêtres, descend les escaliers les yeux fermés, elle rêve de Castral Roc, ses larmes ont le goût de l'océan dans lequel elle se baignait avec Jaime et Tyrion, autrefois.

Cersei rêve de se changer en fantôme, de ne plus avoir de corps, plus de peau, plus de diamants, Cersei pense à jouer les filles de l'air, disparaître complètement, ce n'est pas comme si il restait grand chose de toute façon.

Elle se retrouve dans les jardins sans trop comprendre comment, le nez en l'air, et puis elle trébuche sur quelque chose, elle baisse les yeux, c'est une forme inerte au poil doré. Elle pousse un cri, tombe à genoux, son brave Songefeu, un amas de chair et de sang, elle veut pleurer mais elle n'a plus assez de larmes, elle les a déjà toutes versées, alors elle se contente de le regarder, l'esprit ailleurs.

« Votre Majesté ? »

Catelyn Stark s'agenouille à ses côtés.

« Vous connaissiez ce chat ? »

Elle acquiesce.

« Le pauvre animal, il a dû tomber, » dit Catelyn.

Cersei lève les yeux vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, là, des dizaines de mètres plus haut.

« Ce chat ne tombait jamais. »

.

« Cersei est malheureuse. »

Robert est devant le Trône de Fer, il le regarde fixement, Ned se tient à ses côtés, l'écoute en silence.

« Je ne comprends pas, » reprend Robert. « Je lui rappelle que je l'aime tous les jours. Je lui donne tout ce dont elle peut rêver. Je lui offre des diamants, elle en a plus qu'aucune autre femme à Westeros. »

Ned se souvient d'autres colliers de diamants, ceux qu'il voyait autour du cou de Lyanna, il revoit la Tour de la Joie, un cri de désespoir et c'était fini, des non-dits déploient leurs ombres au-dessus d'eux.

« Ned ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'aimais Lyanna. Tu le sais, pas vrai ? »

Silence.

« Je sais. »

Ned se dirige vers la porte sans un regard en arrière. Robert ne le retient pas.

.

« Je crois qu'elle vous apprécie, » sourit Catelyn.

Cersei regarde la petite Sansa assise sur ses genoux avec une certaine tendresse, se perd dans ses yeux bleus, caresse ses cheveux roux, la laisse saisir une de ses mèches blondes et tirer dessus.

« Votre fille est adorable, » répond t-elle. « Vous avez beaucoup de chance. »

Elles sont assises dans les jardins. Catelyn surveille Robb du coin de l'œil, puis pose une main sur son ventre, l'air rêveur. Elles échangent un regard, Cersei comprend, lui offre un petit sourire, félicitations.

« J'attends le bon moment pour le dire à Ned, » dit Catelyn.

Cersei baisse la tête vers son propre ventre, ses yeux s'humidifient, elle était tellement heureuse, elle imaginait son enfant aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, elle rayonnait, Robert rayonnait, l'héritier tant attendu, pendant un temps les diamants ont disparu de sa peau, et puis il y a eu du sang entre ses cuisses, beaucoup de sang, c'était fini, les diamants sont revenus.

Catelyn recouvre sa main de la sienne.

« Vous devriez venir dans le Nord, Votre Majesté. Cela peut paraître plutôt sinistre, après Port-Réal, mais c'est très paisible. Et puis, Robb et Sansa vous adorent. Vous pourriez vous y plaire.»

Catelyn regarde cette reine qui sourit à peine, tremble et a les yeux vides, un signal d'alarme s'est allumé dans son esprit, elle s'assurera que Ned ne fasse pas la même proposition à Robert.

Cersei penche légèrement la tête et acquiesce.

« C'est très gentil à vous. »

Toutes deux savent pourtant qu'elle n'ira nulle part.

.

Cersei contemple le contenu de sa boite à bijoux en soupirant, elle se sent seule depuis que Songefeu est mort. Elle pioche une bague avec un diamant vert, la pose sur le diamant verdâtre dans le creux de son bras, et puis elle recommence, une autre bague, un collier, un bracelet, du violet ici, un peu de bleu là, elle devient vraiment la reine de diamant.

.

_« Pars avec moi, Cersei. »_

_Cersei sursaute, Jaime s'est faufilé dans sa chambre et l'attire dans un étreinte._

_« Je t'en prie, pars avec moi. »_

_Elle secoue la tête._

_« Je vais être reine, Jaime. La reine de Robert. Tu sais que c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Regarde, il m'a déjà offert des diamants, » dit-elle en désignant la boite à bijoux._

_« Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement. T'imaginer avec lui me rend malade. »_

_Elle soupire._

_« Je dois lui être fidèle, tu le sais. »_

_Jaime baisse la tête, il est vaincu, il ne peut pas faire le poids contre un roi, demain Cersei cessera d'être à lui, demain seulement._

_Il lui caresse l'épaule, l'embrasse dans le cou, elle gémit._

_« Jaime... »_

_« Donne-nous cette nuit, Cersei, je t'en prie. Demain tu l'épouseras et tu seras à lui pour toujours, alors je t'en prie, donne-nous au moins ça. Une dernière fois. »_

_Son corps est en feu, elle n'a jamais pu résister à Jaime, demain elle sera reine mais pour l'instant elle est encore cette jeune fille avec des fleurs dans les cheveux en guise de couronne. Cersei hoche la tête._

_« Une dernière fois. »_

_Leurs vêtements tombent sur le sol._

.

Les festivités touchent à leur fin, c'est la dernière soirée, les seigneurs repartiront le lendemain, c'est l'heure de dire au revoir. En parfaite reine, Cersei déambule dans la salle le sourire aux lèvres, accepte les compliments, merci d'être venus, faites bon voyage, j'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt. Sa couronne de diamants est lourde, elle a la tête qui tourne, on lui réclame une danse, elle accepte, et puis sans comprendre comment elle se retrouve dans les bras de Jaime.

« Il est très difficile de t'approcher, » sourit-il, les yeux brillants.

Cersei essaye de se dégager, il la retient.

« Robert... »

« Ton mari t'a eue accrochée à son bras toute la journée, » coupe t-il. « Tu peux bien accorder une danse à ton frère. »

Elle est mal à l'aise mais se fend d'un sourire de circonstance.

« Bien sûr. »

Il la serre fort, un peu trop fort pour un frère.

« Tu me manques, Cersei. Je... »

« Pas ici. »

Il acquiesce, lui prend la main et l'entraîne hors de la salle. Les éclats de rire et les conversations s'évanouissent.

« Père veut que je parte avec lui demain matin, » lâche Jaime.

Cersei lui tourne le dos.

« Et qu'as-tu répondu ? »

« Rien. »

Deux bras puissants s'enroulent autour de sa taille. Elle se mord la lèvre pour ne pas gémir.

« Tu me manques. Tu me manques tellement. »

« Je sais. »

« Je ne te manque pas ? »

« Bien sûr que si. »

Elle se retourne doucement, le laisse lui caresser la joue mais plaque la main contre sa bouche quand il essaye de l'embrasser.

« Jaime, s'il te plaît... ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles. »

Il est frustré, laisse échapper un petit rire amer.

« Tu ne l'aimes même pas. »

« Je suis sa femme. C'est un bon mari. »

« Un bon mari ! Il te couvre de diamants, te donne une couronne et ça y est, c'est un bon mari ? Ne me fais pas rire ! »

« Jaime... »

Il tourne en rond, donne des coups de poing rageurs dans le vide.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, Cersei ? Tu m'évites, tu manges à peine, tu ne cesses de maigrir, tu ne souris plus, tu ne parles même plus... bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Il lui attrape la main et la serre fort.

« Je veux retrouver ma sœur, mon autre moitié. Je veux retrouver la femme que j'aime. »

Elle le revoit il y a cinq ans, quand il lui a proposé de s'enfuir, quand elle a refusé, les reines ne s'enfuient pas, les lions ne s'enfuient pas, les lions restent debout.

« Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes plus, » souffle Jaime. « Regarde-moi dans les yeux, dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes plus, et je te laisserai tranquille. »

Elle lève ses yeux vides, la mort rencontre la vie, s'il reste elle causera sa perte.

« Pars avec Père, Jaime. Retourne à Castral Roc. Tu mérites une épouse digne de toi. »

La reine de diamant s'éloigne et se fond dans les ombres.

.

_« Il te faut une épouse, Robert, » dit Stannis, l'air maussade. « Tu ne peux pas pleurer Lyanna pour toujours. »_

_« Je sais, je sais ! »_

_Il est assis sur le Trône de Fer, ses frères l'entourent, il observe les seigneurs présents d'un œil ennuyé. Une seule dame a réellement retenu son attention, elle a de grands yeux verts et de longs cheveux dorés, elle est belle, encore plus belle que Lyanna, leurs regards se croisent, ils échangent un sourire._

_« La fille Lannister. »_

_« La fille Tully n'a plus de fiancé, maintenant que Brandon Stark est mort, » objecte Renly. « On dit qu'elle est très belle. »_

_« Elle est promise à Ned, maintenant. »_

_« Ned comprendra, » lâche Stannis. « On dit qu'elle est très douce. Elle sera plus docile que celle-ci. »_

_Mais Robert secoue la tête, il a déjà fait son choix._

_« Je veux Cersei Lannister. »_

.

La porte se referme dans un claquement. Cersei reste prostrée sur le sol, les yeux noyés de larmes, la respiration sifflante, elle crache un peu de sang, de nouveaux diamants fleurissent sur sa peau. Elle savait que danser avec tous ces seigneurs était une erreur, décidément elle n'apprendra jamais.

Elle se redresse péniblement, retire sa robe déchirée, se tourne vers le miroir, observe ce qu'il est advenu de son corps.

_Je suis la reine._

Elle trace le contour de ses côtes saillantes du bout des doigts, effleure ses joues creuses, son ventre trop plat, ses jambes maigres.

_Je suis la reine._

Elle regarde la constellation bleue, violette et jaune, un diamant sur son épaule, deux diamants sur sa cuisse, trois diamants dans son dos, quatre diamants sur son torse, cinq diamants sur ses bras. Ses yeux rencontrent ceux de cette étrangère dans le miroir, quelques larmes tombent sur le sol.

Elle ne se reconnaît plus.

Elle voulait être la reine, elle n'est plus que l'ombre du roi.

Un sourire amer apparaît dans le miroir.

 _Eh bien, félicitations, Cersei. Tu es la reine._ _Tu es heureuse, maintenant ? Tu es heureuse ?_

.

Tyrion court plus qu'il ne marche à travers les couloirs sombres.

 _Elle ne veut plus de moi_ , se lamente Jaime dans son esprit. _Elle veut que je parte. Elle ne veut plus de moi._

Il entre dans la pièce sans frapper, Robert n'est pas là, il vient de le voir parler de partir à la chasse avec Ned Stark avant le départ de celui-ci.

Il se fige. Cersei est entièrement nue devant son miroir, son premier réflexe est de baisser les yeux. Quelque chose d'étrange se produit alors. Le temps s'arrête. Tous deux demeurent immobiles quand leurs regards se croisent dans le miroir.

Tyrion voit d'abord l'affreuse tache jaunâtre dans son dos, puis les bleus sur ses jambes, sur sa poitrine, sur ses bras.

Ses diamants bleus.

_Robert ne me donne jamais de fleurs. Seulement des diamants._

Tyrion en a la nausée. Cersei reprend ses esprits, enfile une chemise de nuit pour lui dissimuler son corps meurtri. Un pas, deux pas, trois pas. Il est à côté d'elle, elle est assise devant sa coiffeuse, joue distraitement avec un collier de diamants. Il crispe les poings, sa voix tremble un peu.

« Qui est au courant ? »

_Qui sait ? Qui sait et le regarde faire sans rien dire ?_

« Les domestiques. Pycelle. Probablement Littlefinger. Stannis et Renly doivent s'en douter. Jon Arryn aussi. »

Cersei évite ses yeux brûlants, ses yeux implorants, ses yeux qui hurlent, je suis désolé, j'aurais dû voir, je suis désolé, pardonne-moi.

Il touche du bout des doigts le bleu sur son épaule.

« Il faut que tu le dises à Jaime. »

« Non. »

Sa voix est déterminée. La voix d'une lionne.

« Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferai. »

« Non ! Si Jaime l'apprend, il tuera Robert. Tu sais qu'il le fera. »

« Mais... »

« Écoute-moi. Jaime a déjà tué un roi, un roi que tout le monde détestait, et il a à peine survécu. Tout Westeros le hait. Que crois-tu qu'il se passera s'il assassine leur bien-aimé Robert ? »

« S'ils savaient ce qu'il te fait... »

Elle secoue la tête, tu es bien naïf, mon frère.

« Je suis sa femme. Je lui appartiens. Il est dans ses droits. »

« Ridicule, » siffle t-il. « Si tu penses que je vais me taire pendant que... »

« Écoute, je vais bien, d'accord ? Tout va bien. »

Il lui arrache le collier des mains et le jette à travers la pièce.

« Bon sang, Cersei, tu ressembles à un cadavre. Il a massacré celle que tu étais à coups de poing alors ne me dis pas que tu vas _bien_. »

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, elle les essuie aussitôt.

« Il te tuera, » dit Tyrion, arrête de me mentir, arrête de te mentir à toi-même, tu sais qu'il le fera.

« Ça n'ira pas jusque là. Robert... Robert m'aime. »

« Il _t'aime_ ? »

Un rire sans joie sort de sa bouche.

« Regarde ce qu'il te fait. Regarde, Cersei, _regarde_. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, _ça_... mais ce n'est certainement pas de l'amour. »

« Que sais-tu de l'amour ? » rétorque t-elle, amère.

L'ombre de Tysha apparaît. Un visage séduisant, l'éclair du désir, une illusion passagère. Il secoue la tête, d'autres images lui viennent.

Castral Roc, l'océan, trois enfants qui se jettent dans les vagues en riant. Des parties de cache-cache dans les couloirs du château, trois lionceaux qui regardent les couchers de soleil et les étoiles dans le ciel couleur d'encre. Un garçon et une fille qui se disputent sans cesse, trop fiers pour laisser l'affection se montrer. Un adolescent trop petit qui monte la garde devant la porte de la chambre où des jumeaux dorés bravent l'interdit. Trois frères et sœurs la veille d'un grand départ, les yeux dans les yeux, un pacte écrit dans leur sang depuis leur naissance, un seul mot emporté par le vent.

« Je n'ai pas oublié, » murmure Tyrion.

_Toujours ?_

Cersei le regarde enfin dans les yeux, c'est vert contre vert, s'il te tue, il me tue moi aussi.

« Moi non plus, » répond t-elle.

_Toujours._

« C'est pour ça que tu ne dois rien dire à Jaime. Je... Robert part à la chasse demain. Ça le calmera. Ça va passer, ça passe toujours. Jaime va repartir à Castral Roc. Tout ira bien pour lui. Tu dois me promettre de ne rien lui dire. Promets-moi, Tyrion. »

Elle lui a attrapé les épaules, les serre fort, et puis elle le serre contre elle quand il a acquiescé bien malgré lui.

« Cersei... »

« Va, maintenant. Robert ne va pas tarder à revenir. »

Elle se détourne, cette reine de diamant, ils dégoulinent en rivières de ses yeux, de leurs yeux, ils transpercent Tyrion à chaque pas qu'il fait en direction de la porte.

_Promets-moi, Tyrion._

Il croise Robert dans les escaliers, son sang bouillonne, son cœur hurle. Ils se dévisagent lentement.

_Je sais tout. Tu cognes ma sœur. Je sais, j'ai vu, j'ai vu ce que tu lui fais._

« Tout va bien, Tyrion ? »

Une horrible grimace déforme ses lèvres.

_Je sais tout._

« Tout va bien. »

Tous deux reprennent leur route.

_Si Jaime l'apprend, tu es un homme mort._

.

« Tu as fait le bon choix, mon fils. »

Jaime franchit les portes de la ville la tête basse.

_Elle ne veut plus de moi. Elle ne veut plus de moi._

« Nous te trouverons vite une épouse, » poursuit Tywin.

Il ne l'écoute pas, lève les yeux, le soleil brille, il faut chaud, alors pourquoi a t-il aussi froid ?

_Elle ne veut plus de moi._

Il ferme les yeux, imagine cette épouse promise, imagine embrasser, caresser un autre corps que celui de Cersei, en a la nausée.

« ...Castral Roc... »

Des souvenirs. Un océan, des fleurs, des baisers volés, son cœur contre son cœur.

« Jaime ? »

Il arrête son cheval.

Cersei qui ne sourit plus, Cersei qui ne rit plus, Cersei qui maigrit, Cersei qui l'évite, Cersei qui s'efface, Cersei qui se meurt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Jaime ? Viens. »

Une promesse.

_Toujours ?_

« J'ai changé d'avis. »

Il y a des batailles où on n'a pas le droit d'abandonner.

_Toujours._

.

Elle est dans les jardins lorsqu'il la retrouve.

« Cersei ! »

Il se précipite vers elle, l'enlace avec force, ne veut plus jamais la lâcher, toujours, toujours.

« Jaime ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu étais parti avec Père. »

« Je suis revenu. Je ne pouvais pas partir. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je t'aime. »

La flamme se ravive, on pourrait croire qu'après cinq ans il ne resterait rien, c'est peut-être vrai pour les autres, eux ils sont différents, ce qui les lie c'est plus fort, ça ne peut pas disparaître, ce sera du berceau à la tombe, c'est lèvres contre lèvres, un seul cœur, une seule âme.

« Cersei... »

C'est tout ce qu'il parvient à dire quand ils se séparent, à bout de souffle, elle a les joues roses, un peu de vie est revenue dans ses yeux.

« Jaime... »

« Pars avec moi. Tout de suite. On prend Tyrion avec nous et on s'en va. Il ne nous retrouvera pas. »

« Il nous retrouvera. »

Elle l'embrasse une dernière fois, un baiser plus doux qui a le goût des larmes.

« Tu es encore pire que Tyrion, » soupire t-elle non sans affection. « Je t'aime, Jaime. Je t'ai toujours aimé... mais je suis la femme de Robert. Je dois lui rester fidèle. »

Elle détourne les yeux, c'est dur, beaucoup trop dur.

« Au revoir, Jaime. »

Elle ment, il le sait, ça fait cinq ans qu'elle lui ment, quelque chose ne va pas, il ne la laissera plus lui échapper.

Jaime part à la recherche de Tyrion.

.

Cersei se réfugie dans sa chambre les mains tremblantes, les joues rouges, le cœur en miettes.

Quelqu'un est déjà là, à l'attendre.

« Bonjour, Cersei, » dit Robert d'une voix beaucoup trop polie pour être naturelle. Il est assis sur le lit, lui fait signe d'approcher. Elle s'exécute, les mains dans le dos.

« Robert... je te croyais à la chasse. »

« J'y étais, mais je me sentais coupable au sujet de notre dispute d'hier soir. Je me suis dit que j'avais peut-être été trop dur avec toi... j'ai donc décidé de faire demi-tour. »

« Oh. Je vois. »

Il se lève, se plante devant elle. Ses yeux sont aussi froids que la glace.

« Je suis donc revenu et j'ai fait un détour par les jardins, pensant que tu y étais peut-être. »

Elle jette un coup d'œil vers la porte.

« J'y ai surpris une scène très intéressante. »

Elle ne pourra jamais l'atteindre, Robert lui bloque le passage.

« Tu n'es qu'une catin. »

La gifle part.

_Il avait toujours épargné mon visage, avant._

.

Tyrion est assis à la table du conseil restreint. Il pleure. Jaime s'approche de lui, pose une main dans son dos.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » le presse t-il.

Tyrion hésite à peine, ce secret le ronge de l'intérieur, c'est beaucoup trop lourd pour lui, pardon, Cersei, je dois rompre ma promesse.

« Cersei... »

« Quoi, Cersei ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Cersei... elle... »

Ses larmes l'empêchent d'aligner trois mots.

« Dis-le moi, Tyrion ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Robert ? Dis-le moi ! »

« Cersei a des diamants bleus... »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Mais Jaime a compris. L'horreur, la culpabilité, la peur, la colère, tout ça laisse un gros diamant bleu sur son cœur.

« Elle a des diamants bleus... sur la peau. »

.

« Je n'en reviens pas. Tu baises ton propre frère, espèce de catin. »

« Je ne... »

« _Ne me mens pas_ ! »

Gifle. Sa tête heurte le sol.

« Je vous ai vus ! Je vous ai vus vous embrasser ! Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile ! »

« Robert, s'il te plaît... tu me fais peur... »

« Arrête de pleurer. »

Coup de pied. Elle se plie en deux, la respiration coupée.

« Je ne peux pas y croire. Je t'ai tout donné, tout ! J'ai fait de toi ma reine, je t'ai couverte de diamants, je te suis resté fidèle alors que j'aurais pu avoir n'importe quelle femme et _toi_ pendant ce temps, tu écartais les cuisses pour ton frère ! »

« Robert... »

Coup de poing. Son arcade sourcilière se déchire. Du sang coule dans son œil.

« Tu n'es qu'une putain ! »

.

« Ser Jaime ? »

Littlefinger sort de l'ombre. Jaime se tourne vers lui, livide.

« Que voulez-vous, Baelish ? Ce n'est pas le moment. »

« Juste vous informer que le roi est revenu de la chasse. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je l'ai croisé il y a une vingtaine de minutes. Il revenait des jardins. Il avait l'air furieux. »

Jaime regarde Tyrion. Tyrion regarde Jaime.

Et ils savent.

.

Cersei est en larmes, peut à peine respirer, rampe en vain vers la porte.

« Tu baises ton frère, » répète Robert. « Presque sous mes yeux. »

« Non, je... plus maintenant ! »

Elle parvient à se redresser. Gifle. Son crâne percute sa coiffeuse. Des étoiles apparaissent devant ses yeux.

« Menteuse. »

« Je ne mens pas, je t'assure ! Je t'ai toujours été fidèle, toujours ! S'il te plaît... »

« Menteuse. »

Coup de poing.

« J'ai su que tu n'étais pas intacte pendant notre nuit de noces... j'ai su, et je suis passé au-dessus parce que je pensais que j'avais épousé une femme honorable... quel imbécile j'étais, tu n'es qu'une putain répugnante ! _Ton propre frère_ ! »

Son visage tuméfié est un amas de souffrance.

« J'aurais dû écouter mes frères. Épouse la fille Tully, qu'ils me disaient ! Elle est docile, elle te donnera de beaux héritiers. Mais non, il a fallu que je te veuille toi, toi qui n'es qu'une catin ! Pourquoi a t-il fallu que je tombe amoureux de toi ? »

Il l'attrape par les cheveux et la jette sur le lit.

« C'est ton frère qui a planté son bâtard dans ton ventre, pas vrai ? Une _abomination_. Les dieux m'ont fait une faveur quand ils l'ont expulsé de ton ventre de catin. »

Cersei remue faiblement, sa vision s'obscurcit, ses forces l'abandonnent.

« Jamais... Jaime... ton enfant... ton enfant... »

« Menteuse. »

Il lui grimpe dessus, son beau visage a disparu sous les diamants.

« Je t'aime tellement. Pourquoi les dieux m'ont-ils fait aimer une femme haïssable ? _Pourquoi_?! »

Ses doigts se referment sur sa gorge.

.

« Dépêchez-vous, Ser. »

.

Castral Roc, l'océan, les rires, les fleurs, la promesse.

Jaime avait raison.

Ils auraient dû s'enfuir.

.

Une porte qui s'ouvre à la volée.

Un hurlement.

Du sang.

Un cadavre.

.

Le Septuaire est désert, la lumière du soleil couchant embrase d'une lumière rouge l'intérieur de l'édifice sacré. Au centre de la pièce se trouve un cadavre. Devant le cadavre, un homme en armure est agenouillé. A ses côtés, sur le sol, il y a une épée tachée de sang.

Le chevalier pleure.

Il reste là un long moment, laisse le silence le couvrir de diamants bleus.

« Jaime ? »

Un autre homme, plus petit, vient le rejoindre et tombe à genoux à ses côtés.

« Viens, Jaime. Allons-y. Il n'y a rien pour nous ici. »

Jaime acquiesce, le regard brûlant.

« Pars devant, Tyrion. J'arrive. »

Tyrion hoche la tête, il comprend, bien sûr, prends ton temps, mon frère. Il part.

Jaime se lève, ramasse son épée souillée, essuie quelques larmes, se penche sur le cadavre froid.

« Si je pouvais te ramener à la vie, je le ferais, » murmure t-il.

Ses paroles sont un orage qui a l'apparence d'une brise.

« Et je te tuerais une deuxième fois. Je te tuerais encore et encore. Tu mérites de mourir cent fois. »

Jaime Lannister s'éloigne et laisse le corps de Robert Baratheon derrière lui.

.

Ils n'échangent pas une parole sur le chemin du retour. Jaime regarde le coucher du soleil qui lui en évoque d'autres, à Castral Roc. Quand ils entrent dans la cour du Donjon Rouge, Petyr Baelish les attend et se dirige vers eux.

« Tout est arrangé, » dit-il.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demande Tyrion.

« Le roi est mort d'un accident de chasse. Personne ne posera de questions. Vous pouvez avoir l'esprit tranquille, Ser Jaime. »

Jaime lâche un rire amer.

« Personne n'y croira. »

« Ned Stark lui-même a confirmé cette version. Personne ne remettra en cause sa parole. »

Littlefinger s'incline et leur tourne le dos. Jaime lui attrape le bras, incrédule.

« _Ned Stark_ a confirmé cette version ? C'est impossible. Il n'y a pas plus honorable que Ned Stark dans toutes les Sept Couronnes. Jamais il ne mentirait ainsi. »

Le Grand Argentier ne fronce pas les sourcils, comme toujours il a une longueur d'avance sur eux.

« Ned Stark sait pourquoi sa sœur a préféré se jeter du haut de cette tour plutôt que d'attendre que Robert vienne la chercher. »

Il s'incline et disparaît de leur champ de vision. Tyrion a la gorge serrée.

« Viens, Jaime. Allons la voir. »

.

« Elle s'en remettra, » dit Pycelle. « Vous... vous êtes arrivé juste à temps, Ser. »

Les yeux froids de Jaime le transpercent. Alors qu'il s'apprête à s'éclipser, il lui barre le passage.

« Je devrais vous tuer, » siffle t-il. « Je devrais... »

« Jaime, » coupe Tyrion. « S'il te plaît... pas maintenant. »

Jaime bouscule Pycelle, qui file sans demander son reste, et s'approche craintivement du lit. Révulsé, il s'oblige à regarder chaque bleu que Robert a laissé sur la peau de Cersei, chaque coup, chaque diamant qu'il n'a pas vu, qu'il n'a pas voulu voir, ce corps qu'il a tant chéri, tant aimé, ce corps meurtri, ses yeux se posent finalement sur ce qu'est devenu son beau visage, un océan de sang, de déchirures, de souffrance, il tombe à genoux et fond en larmes, la tête entre les mains.

« _Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle_ ? »

Tyrion pose une main sur son épaule, lui aussi pleure, lui aussi a été aveugle, sauf que lui a su, il a vu, il aurait pu faire quelque chose, il n'a pas tenu sa promesse longtemps mais c'était déjà trop, c'est lui qui devrait être dans cet état, pas sa sœur.

« Comment ai-je pu ne pas voir ? C'était là, juste sous mon nez... cinq ans, Tyrion, cinq ans et je n'ai rien vu ! »

Ses larmes laissent des taches humides sur les draps.

« Elle devrait me détester, » lâche t-il. « Cinq ans... il la démolissait devant moi et j _e n'ai rien vu_. J'étais jaloux. Je la pensais égoïste. _Il la démolissait et je ne voyais pas._ Mais quel imbécile ! »

Jaime était le chevalier tourmenté, lui ce qu'il voyait c'était Aerys, le feu grégeois, le mépris, les cauchemars, Tyrion était le nain honteux, celui qui baissait les yeux, qui rêvait du Roc et d'un peu de reconnaissance, ils avaient leurs propres problèmes alors ils n'ont pas fait attention à ceux de la reine de diamant, cette vérité est hideuse, ils se détestent tellement, ils ont failli à leur promesse.

Ils se demandent si les larmes qu'ils versent sont aussi nombreuses que les diamants de Cersei.

.

Il fait nuit. Tyrion s'est endormi au bout du lit. Jaime est allongé à côté de Cersei, prenant garde à ne pas la toucher. Elle s'agite, bat des paupières.

« Jaime ? »

Sa voix est rauque, brisée après avoir tant hurlé, tant pleuré.

« Cersei. Oh, Cersei... »

Elle se tourne vers lui, elle baisse les yeux, elle est privée de sa beauté et se sent vulnérable, les diamants sont beaucoup trop visibles.

« Jaime... »

« Ne parle pas, » souffle t-il. « Je t'en prie, ne parle pas. »

Ils se dévisagent en silence dans l'obscurité. Jaime ouvre la bouche, la referme, l'ouvre encore, les mots s'étranglent dans sa gorge.

« Je... je... »

Il craque. Les larmes se remettent à couler.

« Bon sang, Cersei... je suis tellement désolé. »

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute... »

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? C'était _là_ , juste devant moi, et je n'ai pas vu. Je t'ai fait des reproches, je ne voulais pas comprendre... je suis _tellement désolé_. Pardonne-moi, Cersei, je t'en prie. Pardonne-moi... »

Ses larmes se mélangent aux siennes, bientôt on ne fait plus la différence, ils sont de nouveau un, c'est triste que ce soit en de pareilles circonstances.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu voies. Je savais... je savais que tu le tuerais... je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Ils t'appelaient déjà Régicide, ils te haïssaient tant... »

Il secoue la tête.

« J'ai tué un roi pour sauver un royaume. Je tuerais un royaume pour te sauver. Je le ferais sans hésiter, je me fiche de ce qu'on peut dire de moi, je me fiche de ce qui peut m'arriver. »

Il n'ose pas l'enlacer alors lui saisit la main avec douceur et y dépose un tendre baiser.

« J'étais une épouse décevante, » reprend Cersei. « C'est pour ça que... »

« _Ne dis plus jamais une chose pareille_ , tu m'entends ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ça n'a jamais été de ta faute. Robert était... je ne trouve pas les mots. Ne te sens pas coupable, tu n'es pas responsable. Je t'en prie, ne te sens pas coupable... c'est moi le coupable. Je suis tellement désolé. Je suis ton autre moitié. J'aurais dû savoir. »

Elle soupire, lasse. Le soleil se lève, la lumière se répand dans la pièce.

« Ne te sens pas obligé de me regarder. Je dois être tellement hideuse... »

« Ne dis jamais ça. Tu n'es pas hideuse, tu es la plus belle femme du monde. Je ne cesserai jamais de te regarder. »

Il effleure les diamants sur son visage, se les approprie, ils sont là à cause de lui, il doit les regarder, les embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent.

« Je t'aime, Cersei. Je t'aime tellement. Je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi. »

Elle sourit faiblement, acquiesce, bien sûr que je te pardonne, c'est moi l'idiote, c'est moi qui voulais être reine.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Tyrion s'est réveillé, il s'approche d'eux, la tête basse, comme un enfant pris en faute.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il à Cersei. « Je sais que j'avais promis de ne rien dire... je n'ai pas pu me taire, _je n'ai pas pu_. »

Elle acquiesce, elle comprend, lui serre brièvement la main, elle est en vie parce qu'il a parlé, lui en vouloir serait stupide.

Une seule pensée occupe leur esprit.

_Toujours._

.

Quelques semaines ont passé. Littlefinger avait raison, personne n'a posé de questions sur la mort de Robert. Ned Stark est venu la voir dans sa chambre avant de partir, il a vu les diamants bleus et il a hoché la tête, oui, j'ai fait le bon choix.

Cersei se sent un peu mieux. Les diamants sur son corps et son visage commencent à disparaître, ils ne partiront jamais tout à fait, elle le sait, la reine de diamant la hantera toujours.

Ce matin-là, Cersei saisit son coffret à bijoux et sort du château. Les rayons du soleil réchauffent ses bras nus, c'est étrange de ne plus les dissimuler. Elle s'approche des rives de la Néra, ouvre le coffret et le pose sur le sol. Puis, elle saisit un bijou au hasard, le contemple longuement.

C'est un diamant rouge. Un reproche.

Elle le jette à l'eau. Et elle recommence.

Un diamant violet. Une insulte.

Un diamant jaune. Un coup de poing.

Un diamant bleu. Une gifle.

Enfin, elle retire la couronne de diamants de sa tête, hésite un peu, entend de nouveau Tyrion.

« Ce n'était pas de l'amour. »

La couronne disparaît dans l'eau sombre. Elle fait demi-tour et ne se retourne pas.

Cersei n'est plus la reine.

Et elle se sent enfin libre.

.

Tyrion et Jaime sont assis dans les jardins, ils l'attendent. Elle s'assoit entre eux, le silence s'attarde mais il n'est pas pesant, plus maintenant, le temps des mensonges est terminé.

« Et maintenant ? » demande finalement Cersei.

Jaime se lève. Il est déterminé.

« On s'en va. Il n'y a plus rien pour nous ici, rien du tout. »

Tyrion se lève à son tour.

« Où irons-nous ? »

« On rentre à la maison. »

« Père va... »

« _Je me fiche de ce que dira Père_. Je n'en ai rien à faire. Nous n'avons pas d'ordres à recevoir de lui, jamais plus je ne le laisserai contrôler notre vie. S'il ne veut pas de nous, eh bien nous irons ailleurs. Juste tous les trois. Rien d'autre ne compte, seulement nous. »

Cersei se rappelle des histoires de dragons et de chevaliers, il y a une éternité, quand il parlait d'un endroit où ils pourraient s'aimer. Un endroit sans diamants.

« Toujours ? » demande Jaime d'une voix hésitante.

Tyrion acquiesce, sourit aussi.

« Toujours. »

Jaime cueille une fleur rose, tend la main pour aider Cersei à se lever. Elle le laisse la glisser dans ses cheveux. L'odeur de la vie.

« Toujours. »


End file.
